


mfw kyubin gets his first fuck at 30 years old (that's the whole plot, actually)

by tokyoquasar



Series: wait, is this really an au? [2]
Category: OnlyOneOf (Band)
Genre: Bottom Shin Kyubin | KB, Exhibitionism, First Time, Junji Teaches Them How To Fuck, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Top Park Jisung | Love, it's just filth I'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyoquasar/pseuds/tokyoquasar
Summary: after junhyung loses his virginity, kb is suddenly desparate to lose his, but so is someone else in the group.this is just porn. i'm so sorrytimeframe: a few days after the first part.it can be read on its own, but it makes more sense if you read the first part too!
Relationships: Park Jisung | Love/Shin Kyubin | KB
Series: wait, is this really an au? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120604
Kudos: 7





	mfw kyubin gets his first fuck at 30 years old (that's the whole plot, actually)

junhyung always finds himself talking to kyubin about personal things, and now is no different. he and kyubin are alone in the studio, so he takes the opportunity to finally talk about what happened between him and taeyeob a few days ago.   
kyubin raises an eyebrow or two during the discussion, but as always he sits and listens, giving comments here and there, almost zoning out to the soft tone of junhyung's voice until-  
"hyung, it was so good, you don't even know... I wasn't sure if I would enjoy bottoming but... god, i came untouched it was so good-"  
does junhyung even know what he's saying? kyubin feels his face heat up, almost lets his mind wander to thoughts of what junhyung is describing and quickly tries to change his train of thought.

he fails, and by at least trying to get further away from thoughts of junhyung himself, he starts considering... kyubin has always thought that he'd be the one fucking someone else, but... junhyung is very quickly changing his thoughts on that. would it really be that good? the more he thinks about it, the less opposed he is to the idea... nobody's saying that he needs to give up control if he bottoms, and wow, that's a whole new fantasy he really shouldn't be thinking about with junhyung sitting next to him.  
"-hyung, are you even listening to me?" junhyung isn't seriously complaining, but kyubin still feels bad for getting lost in thought.   
"hm? oh, sorry, I was just thinking..."  
"about what?" junhyung's tone is soft, curious.  
"if getting fucked is really that good, then... i mean, it might be something i could try... i mean, i can still... what's the word-"

"hell of a time to walk in, what the fuck??"  
...it's jisung. again. of course it is. 

junhyung looks at jisung with narrowed eyes.   
"hyung. how long have you been standing there?"  
"...if i have to guess, maybe five minutes? how come I don't get to hear all the details about this??"  
jisung sits on the couch next to them.   
"because you aren't a desperate virgin like kyubin-hyung?" junhyung is purposefully trying to distract himself from how jisung definitely heard him ramble on about how good taeyeob fucked him.   
junhyung earns several hits from kyubin for that.   
"I'm not desperate, what-"  
"yeah, yeah, talk to me when you stop spewing poetry about how virginity is a social construct and shouldn't matter."  
he gets an eyeroll from kyubin in response. 

"wait..."  
junhyung and kyubin turn to look at jisung.   
"how come all the maknaes can all get it and we can't?? the disrespect-"

between laughs, junhyung says "just fuck each other, oh my god? it's not that hard?"  
and okay, maybe junhyung needs to practice thinking before he opens his mouth... or not, because they seem to seriously be considering it instead of attacking him. his eyes widen.   
"you aren't seriously-"  
"why not?" junhyung stares at jisung, eyes wide.   
"do you even want to? with each other?"  
kyubin suddenly looks scared.  
"i have... a confession."  
jisung and junhyung nod, waiting for him to continue.   
"predebut... me and jisung got really drunk... we-"   
jisung's eyes widen. kyubin looks away.  
"we... we kissed and-" his voice is slowly getting quieter "-we... got off together... but i don't know if he remembers... but since then I've always wanted-"  
"me too." jisung interrupts, blush rising on his face, eyes not meeting anyone else's.   
junhyung is looking between them like it's an interesting tennis match, not a secret conversation between his hyungs.   
"i remember- I thought you didn't so I never brought it up but fuck, I remember all of it so well-"  
all kyubin can think of is how good jisung looks, flustered like this.   
someone help him.   
"wait... sungho-hyung and taeyeobie-hyung are dancing all afternoon, wookjin is editing and you know how long that takes, yongsoo went to meet up with friends..."  
jisung and kyubin stare at junhyung, wondering where he's going with this, until they seem to realise simultaneously. 

"now??"  
"what's stopping you?"  
"i... don't know what I'm doing?"  
jisung just keeps blushing more. kyubin can't take his eyes off him. 

"I'll tell you what to do or something, fuck, do you wanna fuck or not? because this is gonna be your only chance in weeks-"  
jisung interrupts him.  
"sounds like you just wanna watch your hyungs have sex, junhyungie."  
"well-" it's junhyung's turn to blush. kyubin is definitely staring at how pink his cheeks are, and once again tries to distract himself from thoughts like that about junhyung. "-I'm definitely not opposed to that either."

kyubin's been silent since junhyung mentioned 'telling him what to do" (god, he's so fucked, both literally and metaphorically), but he speaks now, still avoiding eye contact.   
"I'm down for that."  
jisung looks at him like he's crazy.   
"junhyung is right... this is gonna be our only chance... and i wouldn't mind..." he clears his throat, staring down at his legs instead of facing anyone else "...being watched..."

"fuck, you're serious?"  
they both nod at jisung. junhyung can't stop thinking about watching them. kyubin can't stop thinking about being watched. jisung might be having an existential crisis. 

it's at that point that junhyung gets up, turns the desk chair around to face the couch, and sits in it, staring at the others as if waiting for something to happen.   
"you know how to kiss, get to it, we don't have all day-" junhyung speaks informally, and the other two both notice the change.   
jisung takes a shoe off and throws it at him. and because it's weird to wear one shoe, he does the same with the other. junhyung catches them both, mindful of the monitor behind him.   
"hello?? what's with this? we're still both older than you?"

kyubin, maybe just a little lost in his fantasies to object to anything, proceeds to shut jisung up by climbing into his lap and kissing him.   
and, well... jisung isn't gonna object to that. 

the kiss is soft, slow, just jisung and kyubin getting used to the feel of each other's mouths after so long. and wow, it has really been a long time... maybe two years, maybe more. and besides, it's not like there was any sort of finesse last time, both of them too drunk to do anything other than sloppily lick into each other's mouths and try and stay quiet.   
kyubin promptly stops thinking about that when jisung deepens the kiss, placing one hand on the back of his neck and the other on his waist, hesitantly licking against kyubin's lips, which easily part for his tongue.   
"kyubin, move your hips"

neither of them can see junhyung, but jisung knows that he's definitely getting an ego boost out of ordering them around and dropping formalities.

kyubin's hips shift just a little, trying to get the right angle without breaking the kiss, but that's all in vain when he has to pull away to gasp and shudder when the friction is just right.   
"like that, now drag it out."  
kyubin does, breath quickening at how good doing just this feels.   
his composure is much better than jisung's, his fingers gripping kyubin's arms for something to hold onto, his eyes screwed shut.   
"jisung, open your eyes, you're missing out."  
missing out on what?

ah, missing out on the way kyubin looks like some kind of god (and, well, it's in kyubin's name, he really should be less surprised). kyubin's eyes are hooded, his gaze fixed on jisung, lips just slightly parted... he looks so in control that jisung whines a little, because how is this fair?   
"what's up, baby?"  
the tone of kyubin's voice makes the petname seem like sweet degradation, and it definitely shouldn't make jisung shudder and gasp like that, but what can he say, he's only a man, compared to the higher being currently grinding over him and making him feel so good that he stops thinking completely. 

both kyubin and junhyung make a mental note of his reaction, because... wow, who would expect their leader to be into that?  
"hyung, you just... fuck, this isn't fair, how do you look so fucking good-" jisung's voice breaks on the last syllable, head tipping back, and kyubin takes the opportunity to lean in and leave soft kisses over jisung's jaw, down his neck-  
"hyung, no marks-"  
junhyung is reminded of the bruises scattered over his torso.   
"kyubin, mark up his thighs when you can."  
kyubin nods, and jisung thinks to himself, 'wow, I'm so fucked'.  
"oh, and take your shirt off too."  
kyubin raises an eyebrow, even though junhyung can't see, but takes his shirt off anyway, tossing it to the side. 

he has an idea. he pulls off jisung's shirt, too, after an affirmative hum from junhyung.

he then unbuckles his belt, sliding it out from the loops, and wordlessly positions jisung's hands behind his back. both jisung and junhyung look like they're about to say something, but any questions are silenced when kyubin leans back a little and tells jisung to move his arms.   
"you fuck-"  
jisung never gets the opportunity to finish, because kyubin's hips are moving over his own again, and he's cut off by his own gasp. 

junhyung remembers when he and taeyeob did the same thing on this exact couch. oops. 

instead of remembering that and possibly embarrassing himself by getting harder than he already is, he speaks to kyubin again.   
"see, you're learning fast already... do you even need me here?"  
"only to get me off harder-"  
oh, yeah, of course. kyubin is getting off on being watched like this.   
jisung is still struggling to move his arms from where kyubin's managed to secure them behind his back with his belt. where did he even learn that?

kyubin speaks to jisung in that tone that makes both other men shudder a little (or, in jisung's case, a lot).  
"baby, stop struggling... it's okay, hyung's got you..."  
jisung almost feels small from kyubin's words and intense gaze, which isn't easy when you're 182cm tall, and he's about to protest, but... maybe it does feel nice...

before he can ponder on it any more, junhyung speaks from behind them.   
"go on, kyubin, take the rest of your clothes off, and take off jisung's, too, since he's definitely not doing that for himself." jisung half-heartedly rolls his eyes, definitely trying to stop thinking about how hot it is that kyubin can just use him like this. 

kyubin still isn't sure that junhyung isn't just here for the free porn, but despite that, he stands up, unbuttoning his jeans, and without thinking about it any more, just takes everything off.   
he hears two gasps.   
"yes, i know I'm hot, moving on-"  
yeah, he's definitely not flustered, definitely not noticing the way jisung's eyes linger on him, the way junhyung's probably staring too. 

kyubin kneels on the floor between jisung's legs, then, doing the same for him, until the only one with clothes on is junhyung. it's at this point that he follows junhyung's instructions from earlier, leaning forward to leave open-mouthed kisses on jisung's thighs.   
jisung starts laughing at the ticklish pressure, but that quickly turns into gasps and maybe even soft moans when kyubin starts sucking, the ache at a place where he's undoubtedly more sensitive than most only serving to make his cock twitch and for pleasure to slowly start building. 

by the time kyubin is finished, there's maybe a dozen red and purple marks littering jisung's thighs, and jisung himself is almost shaking with pleasure, breath coming out shaky, hands gripping whatever they can (which might just be kyubin's hair).

junhyung has a sudden realisation and his stomach drops.   
"wait, lube..."  
"the bottom drawer, under the paperwork, there's some there"  
junhyung and jisung both stare at kyubin.   
"sorry i don't wanna stay up til 3am to jerk off, now pass it over here"  
junhyung reaches over to the drawer, and, just as kyubin said, there's a half-full bottle of lube. wow. he's really prepared for everything, even losing his virginity on a couch to his bandmate. 

junhyung passes kyubin the lube, watching him climb back into jisung's lap and pour lube generously over his fingers.   
oh. of course. junhyung has to explain this. he feels himself flush red. 

"just rub there, for now, see how it feels-"  
kyubin does as he's told, eyes fluttering shut for a second but then opening as he looks at jisung and realises that he's just gonna watch kyubin finger himself open without touching or being touched... fuck, that's hot. 

it feels... definitely not bad. better than he thought it would... he's more sensitive here than he thought he would be. which is nice, considering he went into this with low expectations, junhyung's words from earlier aside.   
"it's... not bad..."  
"okay, now push in slow, just one finger."  
he does, at first just the tip of his finger.   
his eyes widen at the sudden feeling, still not bad, but definitely... weird. he stays like this for a few seconds before pushing in a little further. there's an almost unnoticeable sting, but nothing worth a reaction.   
"and now?"

kyubin shifts a little, and wow, that feels good already  
"better..." he pauses as he pushes in the rest of the way. it still feels strange, but not uncomfortable or painful just yet. 

jisung is suffering. he's just watching kyubin, eyes wide, lips parted, wishing he could be free of the belt around his wrists so he could make kyubin feel good too.   
kyubin takes pity on him, kissing him somewhat messily as he tries to coordinate both kissing and pushing his finger into himself. 

junhyung is impatient, so asks kyubin to try adding a second finger.   
he does so with little hesitation, but wow, this definitely stings a little more, and he lets out a small pained noise. he stills for a second, and the majority of the pain fades quickly, replaced with the distinctive feeling of fullness... and he's only on two fingers, how will it feel when jisung's cock is inside of him?

god, junhyung was right. he can't believe he's been missing out on this for thirty years. 

"good, it's good-" kyubin is interrupted by jisung.   
"hyung, you- fuck. how the fuck are you built like that, it's not fair- every time you- I don't know, every time your fingers do something- your arm muscles just-" he sighs. "just shut me up, oh my god"  
kyubin actually blushes. and then does whatever it is that makes his arm muscles flex.   
"like that?" he knows exactly what he's doing to jisung.

"kyubin, angle your fingers a little-"  
before he's even finished speaking, kyubin is following his instructions, and everyone can tell when he's done it right because he leans forward, using jisung's torso as support, letting out breathy moans right next to his ear. 

it's funny, jisung thinks, how kyubin is still completely in control of the situation, instructions from junhyung aside. even like this, where he might not even be able to form a coherent sentence until he takes his fingers off his prostate, he's still got that aura of... almost dominance, that jisung is definitely being entranced by.   
it's almost a miracle how he hasn't fucked kyubin against every surface in the dorm yet.

"kyubin, add another finger."  
if it wasn't for the intense pleasure he's feeling now, kyubin thinks he'd be experiencing déjà vu.   
three fingers definitely feels a lot more than two, and there's still a little more pain, but he thinks most of it came with the second finger.   
he's definitely getting impatient now, fucking his fingers into himself quickly, before turning back to face junhyung, who seems to be watching very intently, possibly trying to distract himself from how hard he is, and... wait. kyubin knew junhyung was big, but not... this big...

"just jerk off, oh my god, I really couldn't care less-" no, kyubin, you just want to see his dick.   
junhyung breathes an audible sigh of relief, pushing his trousers down to mid thigh.   
kyubin thinks 'hentai level monster cock', and promptly tells his brain to shut up. 

"hyung... we have no condoms..."  
kyubin turns back around to face jisung.   
"fuck, I don't care, it's not like we've fucked anyone else."  
junhyung and jisung make eye contact, a look that equates to "I mean, he's not wrong, but what the fuck" being shared between them. 

kyubin figures he's prepped enough, and reaches around with his clean hand to finally free jisung from the belt.   
in an instant jisung's hand's are on kyubin's waist, trying to pull him closer, but kyubin isn't having any of it.  
"keep that up and your hands will go back, okay?"  
jisung's eyes widen but he nods.   
"good boy."

that pulls a reaction from jisung, and junhyung too. kyubin is so... hot, he's so fucking hot, and they're both left to struggle. 

kyubin picks up the bottle of lube again, barely warming it before covering jisung's cock in it, watching it drip a little.   
jisung could cry at how good the friction feels after not being touched for so long, and he has to physically hold his thighs down to not buck his hips up into the touch. 

and finally, after what feels like hours, kyubin lifts himself up a little, positions himself, and is then sliding himself ever so slowly down jisung's cock. 

it looks so intimate like this, pressed close to each other, and they seem to have the same realisation. fuck, they're both not virgins anymore. 

jisung feels like he's ascending, the tight pressure around his cock that has barely been touched this whole time feeling so much better than he could imagine. he's doing his best to wait for kyubin to adjust, but it's so hard, his hips twitching every time kyubin clenches around him.   
kyubin himself isn't faring much better, and yeah, it hurts a little, but it feels so good, the deep pressure and just. the feeling of being with jisung like this... it's a little overwhelming. 

he starts moving, lifting up so slowly it's almost torturous, before pushing his hips back down.   
it's so good he almost can't breathe, the constant pressure making him gasp for air and cling onto jisung's shoulders for support. jisung at this point is ruined, moaning lowly every time kyubin sinks back down, arms wrapped around kyubin's back, nails digging in and almost certainly leaving marks.   
that little bit of pain just amplifies it for kyubin, who's trying to ride jisung while getting the angle just right- oh, there it is.   
kyubin almost shouts when he gets it, barely fucking himself now, just shifting his hips to keep that pressure on his prostate, and now he's just as ruined as jisung. the facade of being in control has long since crumbled and now all that's left is kyubin moaning out about how good it feels, how well jisung's cock is ruining him. 

junhyung and jisung are just men, they can only take so much of this. kyubin still has some semblance of control over their sanity, even if he doesn't know it.   
"please, please touch me, I need-"

the begging is the breaking point for junhyung, who comes without any warning, doing his best to keep it off his clothes.   
"god, what the fuck, hyung, you're so hot-"  
ah, there's the formal speech back. it shouldn't please jisung as much as it does, especially since it's not directed at him, but what can he say. 

kyubin is the next to come, spilling over jisung's hand as soon as it wraps around his cock. the moan he lets out as he does is going to be permanently ingrained in junhyung and jisung's memories, for sure.   
jisung finally takes the opportunity to fuck up into kyubin, but it only lasts a few seconds before he's coming too-  
"fuck, wow, I can feel-"  
jisung shuts kyubin up by kissing him before he can continue. 

they come down in comfortable silence, doing their best to clean up, but it's definitely a half hearted effort, the three of them still feeling the rush but also the tiredness of it all. junhyung makes a joke about carrying kyubin and almost gets another shoe thrown at him, life is all good. 

they definitely need to talk about it, but it's okay, it can wait. they're happy like this.


End file.
